gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Submersible
The Submersible is a sub-aquatic vehicle making its debut appearance in Grand Theft Auto V ''and ''Grand Theft Auto Online. It is one of two sub-aquatic vehicles in GTA V, the other being the Kraken. Design The Submersible is a small, 2-seat (only 1 usable) underwater vehicle. The Submersible seems to be based on the PC-12 Perry, as well as the Clelia.. It features a bubble-like window in front of its cabin. Outside, the body features a tube metal caging, with two mounted lights at the front. Two large ballast pontoons can be found on the underside of the vehicle. In the enhanced version of the game, It now has several lime-green bands around the front section and the two pontoons. Performance The submersible is powered by an electric motor, which powers a single turbine at the back. The maximum dive depth of the Submersible is at around 492 ft. Diving deeper will result in a warning about the pressure being too high, additionally the sounds of bending/cracking steel can be heard. Diving beyond 550 ft will display a second warning, telling the player that the pressure is at a dangerously high level. The Submersible will implode a short while after. The Submersible will run out of oxygen after approximately 24 in game hours, however exiting the submersible and allowing it to climb to the surface allows it to be reused. Usage and Mechanics By entering the Submersible, the player equips a diving suit, which is one of the two ways to obtain the diving suit in GTA V. The diving suit remains on the player until they step on land or a structure on land, e.g. a dock. Exiting the Submersible while it is submerged will cause the vessel to rise to the surface, requiring the player to swim up to it to re-board (changed by patch from previous behavior, where exiting the sub underwater made it unusable). The hatch on the top is always used for entering and exiting, despite the fact that another hatch on the bottom of the vehicle is technically used for underwater exits. When exiting the Submersible, a submarine icon will remain on the map while the player is within a certain radius of it. It is important to note that the Submersible will drift in the sea over time while it is unmanned. Notable Owners *Frank Mathers (broken, revealed by Abigail Mathers) *Trevor Philips (only if offshore option is chosen) *Merryweather Security Locations GTA V *The Submersible is first seen in The Merryweather Heist setup, and then later on used in the heist. *After purchasing the Sonar Collections Dock, a Submersible will spawn at the dock. *After completing The Merryweather Heist (Offshore Option), a Submersible will spawn in a back lot at the Sandy Shores Airfield. The player can pick up the Submersible with a Cargobob by pressing right on the D-Pad then drop it offshore. GTA Online *Can occasionally spawn at the Sonar Collections Dock. *Sometimes spawns near the Humane Labs and Research building. *Rarely spawns at the Marina. *Sometimes spawns at the Los Santos Naval Port in Elysian Island. Gallery Underwater.v.jpg|A scuba diver next to the Submersible. Submersible-GTAV-interior.jpg|Interior of a Submersible. Submersible_GTAVe_Interior.jpg|Interior first person view in the enhanced version of GTA V. xx.jpg|A Submersible exploring a ship wreckage. Submarine-GTAV.jpg|Trevor following Michael in scuba diving gear in a Submersible. Trivia *A submarine is a watercraft capable of independent operation underwater. It differs from a submersible, which has more limited underwater capability. The term submarine most commonly refers to a large crewed autonomous vessel. However, historically or colloquially, submarine can also refer to medium-sized or smaller vessels (midget submarines, wet subs), remotely operated vehicle, or autonomous underwater vehicles. *It is the first fully controllable sub-aquatic in the entire series, the second being the Kraken. *For ease of use a Cargobob may be used to carry the submarine across the map and then drop it at the desired location. This is especially useful as the Submersible cannot be stored at any of the dock slips. *Cinematic view can not be used while in the Submersible. *The Submersible lacks a radio, even in GTA Online (XB360/PS3 only). *Despite having completely different characteristics to a conventional boat, the game still categorizes the Submersible as a boat. *Possibly an easter egg hinted towards the Beatles song "Yellow Submarine" because the only color it spawns as is yellow, and there were several references to The Beatles in GTA IV. *The Submersible you acquire in The Merryweather Heist is much more durable than normal and able to go to the lowest point allowed in the ocean, around 0.15 miles. *If you have the invincibility cheat activated when you reach the "crush depth", it will be deactivated. Attempts to activate the cheat again when this happens will be met with a message stating that you cannot enter the cheat at this time. *At the top of the tail and on the sides (near the front) of the Submersible "4R53" is written, likely as some form of identification number. This bears a resemblance to "ARSE" written in capital letters. Navigation }} de:Tauchboot (V) es:Sumergible fr:Sous-marin hu:Búvárhajó Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Boats Category:Water Transport